Just Girly Things
by crowleyswingman
Summary: Gabriel turns Dean, Sam, and Cas into girls. Fem!Dean Fem!Sam and Fem!Cas. Rated T for language mostly. Please review!


**A/N: This is all just gonna be one big chapter. I don't know where to separate chapters, anyways… Oh well, enjoy!**

**Btw I don't own Supernatural, I only own this fic… **

Dean wakes up. He can't remember where he is, just that something bad has happened. He closes his eyes and tries to remember.

_A flash of light. He can feel bubbling under his skin. _

Okay, that's weird. He opens his eyes again. He searches for clues about his whereabouts. Another flashback blinds him.

_He, Sam, and Castiel are in a room. Sam seems to be saying something, but Dean can't quite hear. Then, Cas gets a determined look on his face and strides past Dean. He turns around and sees…_

It gets fuzzy after that. Oh well, maybe he'll remember later. Dean figures that he should take a shower. He finds the bathroom and turns the water on. He doesn't even bother opening his eyes fully; he's too tired. Once he faintly sees steam billowing out of the shower, he steps in.

_Dean slams someone against a wall. Sam puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him. Dean looks closer. Gabriel? Why is Gabe there?_

Dean's back is under the steaming hot water. He shifts slightly, but doesn't step out from under the shower head. He's still too tired to try to figure out where he is and what happened.

Wait, he didn't remember taking any clothes off before showering. Does that mean he was already naked? Who stripped him?

_There's finally sound in this flashback. Cas is yelling at his brother, demanding that he stops his trickery. What was Gabe doing this time?_

Dean turns off the water and steps out. He takes a towel and wraps it around his waist. Looking into the cloudy mirror, he sees something strange. He wipes some steam off and sees… a woman? His jaws open in surprise, and so does the woman's. Her eyes are green, her dark blonde hair not quite reaching her earlobes, and she has plump lips. Dean looks down at his own body. Those are _definitely _not his.

_Gabriel smirks. He whispers one word, "Gotcha," and snaps his fingers. _

Dean screams. His voice is high-pitched. This is really weird.

"Dean?" comes a feminine voice. Dean wraps the towel around the rest of himself (herself?) and emerges into the room. There's a connected room, the door ajar.

"Sammy?" he (she?) calls.

"Dean! There's something wrong."

A woman is sitting on Dean's bed. She has long brown hair that covers most of her up, deep brown eyes, and long legs.

"Sammy?!"

"Dean?!"

"Woah, dude. Gabe must like you a _lot_!"

Sam shakes his (her?) head. "Stop molesting me with your eyes, Dean."

Dean blushes slightly. "But dude, you're hot! As a girl, I mean."

Sam chuckles, standing. "Why did Gabe turn us into girls?"

"I dunno, payback."

"You don't really care, do you?"

Dean shakes his/her head. "Not really, I have these things." He/she glances down at his/her chest.

Sam sighs. "Let's find clothes."

They find a dresser with underwear and bras in it. Panties are pretty self-explanatory. Bras are a different matter entirely. They spend fifteen minutes just trying to figure out a way to get a bra on.

"Uh, do we just…? Like this or…"

"Here, I think it goes like this."

"No I think you do this with the straps."

"Sammy, I've undone enough bras to know how the concept works. Believe me, it goes like this."

"Just hook it up in back for me, Dean."

Finally, they figure it out. "Sammy?" Dean sighs.

"Yea?"

"Being a girl is _hard._"

**A/N: I'm just going to use the male pronoun. They are guys, after all.**

"So get this," Sam says, walking back into the hotel room. "I checked with the front desk and they said that we came in asking for three separate, but connected, rooms."

Dean looks up from his knife that he was sharpening. "Three?"

"Yea," Sam replies, sitting on the bed next to him. "That means Cas is here, too."

"What were the names we checked in under?"

"Samantha Winchester, Deanna Winchester, and Cassie Novak."

Dean laughs. "Deanna? I would've chosen something sexier. Maybe Scarlett, or Brenda."

It's Sam's turn to laugh. "Brenda?"

"Yea. There was this one chick that I-"

"Nope, not in the mood," Sam says, standing up. "We gotta find Cas."

Just then, a soft knock is heard at the door opposite of Sam's. "Dean?" a soft voice says.

"Cas?"

The door opens and a raven haired woman with striking blue eyes walks in. She's wearing a trench coat, buttoned low enough that you could see a fair amount of cleavage. She grabs at her sleeves insecurely, hiding her face behind a cascading wall of hair.

"Woah, _Cas._" Dean breathes.

"Yea, it's me."

"Jesus… Y-you are _stunning_."

Sam scoffs. "Found a new favorite?"

"Dean I-"

"Sam? Don't you know that we're brothers?"

"D-Dean-"

"Yea, and of course you choose _him_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean!"

"Just admit it, you like Cas! You're just not afraid to admit it because he's in girl-form now and-"

"Sam, we're related. Wouldn't that be kinda weird? Besides, I'm _not gay._"

"Yea, whatever you say. I see you-"

Cas stomps his foot. "Dean I believe I need feminine products!" he gets out in one breath.

The hunters stop and stare wide-eyed at the angel.

"Shit," Dean mutters.

**A/N: Sorry not sorry :D**

"Well _that_ was the most awkward thing I've ever had to do," Dean calls as he stomps into the hotel room. He opens the door to Cas's room and knocks on the bathroom door. The door cracks open and a hand reaches out to grab the Wal-Mart bag in Dean's hand.

"Dean, which one should I use?" Cas's voice echoes.

"I dunno, I bought both just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

Dean lets out an exasperated sigh, sitting down on Cas's bed. "How should I know?"

"How does the cylindrical shaped one work?"

"No idea, Cas."

A tearing of paper is heard. "I think I've located the source of the blood."

"Now that's just gross."

"Is this how- oh. Ow. No, I don't believe… Dean, I think I require assistance."

"NO!" Ew, dude, no. Just read the instructions."

There's a pause then, "Oh, so that's how."

A few minutes later, Cas emerges out of the bathroom. He sits down next to Dean awkwardly.

"So, how'd it go?" Dean asks.

"It… was different."

"I would imagine so."

Cas looks over at Dean. "The instructions say that I have to redo that experience every six to eight hours."

"Well, have fun."

"I don't like it, Dean. How long does it last?"

"For a week. But we'll catch Gabe by then. Sammy's working on it now."

Cas nods. "Good. I don't think I could do this for a week."

**A/N: *crickets are heard in the distance* I apologize to any male readers.**

Two days have passed, and there's still no sign of the trickster. Sam is getting frustrated from his research turning up no results. Dean is finding that simply getting dressed in the morning is a hassle. And Cas, well he's just unlucky.

"Dean," he whines. "I'm feeling overpowering human emotions. Also, I'm craving ice cream. Can you go purchase some?"

Of course, Dean does. He's gone through this with his handful of girlfriends. So far, Cas has cried five times, eaten three gallons of chocolate fudge ice cream, and woken up in a pool of blood. Dean even watched The Notebook with him, Cas falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Any signs of our little trickster?" Dean asks Sam when he finally gets Cas to sleep after a cry session.

"Actually, yea. Well, technically, no. But I found a way to summon him."

Dean jumps up. "Well, come on! Let's do it!"

"However," Sam interrupts Dean's jubilation. "It requires a new moon."

"That's not for two more days."

"That means two more tubs of ice cream."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**A/N: So… *looks around awkwardly* Do you come here often?**

It was the day of the new moon, and the boys, er, girls, were preparing to get their bodies back.

"Is torture okay with you, Cas?"

"The fire of fury is running through my veins, Dean. Can I do the torturing?"

Dean chuckles. "Be my guest."

Cas has had a rough few days. Dean feels sorry for him, going through Satan's Waterfall. However, there was an upside. Cas fell asleep cuddling with Dean for the last three nights. He didn't want to admit it, but he did like Cas. Not just in girl form, either.

"Alright, we're all set up," Sam says as the sun begins to go down. "All we need is a virgin to sacrifice and…"

"A what?!"

"Dude, calm down. I'm just kidding."

"Not funny."

The trio performs the ritual, involving putting their own blood in a ring around a cup. "Haven't I bled enough?" whines Cas.

"Shut it."

When Gabriel finally appears, Dean captures him and demands their bodies back.

"Hmm, let me think about it. No," the sassy archangel replies.

Cas takes three long strides over, standing directly over his brother. "I am finished with this nonsense! Brother, return us to our own bodies immediately or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Bleed on me?" He throws his head back, laughing harshly. "I took away your grace for a reason, _brother_. Or sister, now."

"Stuff it, you assbutt!" Cas rages.

"Ooh, taking lessons from your girlfriend?"

The two angels argue for a few moments. Sam steps up, saying, "Gabe, look, I promised to leave you alone after the whole Mystery Spot incident. Can't you just leave us alone?"

"But you're so fun to mess with!"

"Enough, you sonova bitch. You've caused us enough trouble. Just give us our bodies back!" Dean roars.

Gabe sighs sadly. "Alright. You'll wake up tomorrow with your own bodies."

The three look at each other, each expecting Gabe to say 'just kidding'. But Gabe stays silent.

"That was easy," Sam says.

"Yea, it got kinda boring anyways," Gabe replies. "I'll go mess with some douchebags now." He snaps his fingers and he's gone.

The trio sits on the bed. Dean grasps his breasts and whispers, "I'm gonna miss you, babes."

"Will you stop that?" Sam smacks Dean on the shoulder.

"You hit like a girl."

**A/N: I'm just gonna end it there. I'm going to sleep. Hope you liked it! Please review and give ideas for other fics! Peace out, henchmen.**

**+Gellie**


End file.
